1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for power restoration to blade servers.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One of the areas in which progress has been made is in the administration of numbers of blade servers in blade environments. A typical blade environment may include a dozen or so blade servers or other types of computers in the blade form factor, while a data center taken as a whole may include hundreds or thousands of blade servers. As the number of blade servers in a blade environment increases their consumption of power can also increase. Because a given blade environment often has a certain amount of power capacity there can be a limit to the number of blade servers that can power on. In order to resolve this limitation blade servers must be prevented from exceeding a particular power consumption threshold. Such blades are said to be power capped. Upon loss and restore of power to the entire blade environment, power to each individual blade servers must be restored. It would be desirable to restore power to the blade servers and also ensure that the blade servers are power capped in the same manner as they were prior to losing power to the blade environment.